


A Slytherin's Touch

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/SEVERUS] Harry makes a potion for class, which leaves him stripped bare and glowing golden for his proffesor's eyes. Will Snape take whats offered to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: This story is as real as my hair colour, which sadly is not real at all. It belongs to Miss Rowling who lets me play here if I'm good.**

* * *

"Today you will be completing a potion of your choice. Choose wisely, at the end of class you will be sampling it, if you accidently poison yourself I will not be made to make an antidote for your foolish mistakes. Begin." Professor Snape instructed. 

Hermione automatically began flipping furiously through her textbook in search of a potion she would be able to create in the allotted time.

Harry flipped through his own warily, ignoring the instant hard-on that he got as his professor's smooth tenor voice washed over him, his robes billowing behind him commandingly as he stirred his own cauldron, no doubt, a headache solution, being in a class with Gryffindors did give the man the most awful headaches.

_'Cheering potion?'_ Harry thought. It looked relatively easy, but a handful of students already seemed to have dubbed it as the easiest and less posion-ish potion in their textbooks. 

' _Maybe I should attempt making that strawberry lubrication I was thinking about...'_ he thought dryly. Yeah, he'd love to sample that potion in front of the class, with his professor's cock shoved balls-deep in his arse... Harry's erection throbbed against his zipper painfully.

Snape turned to glare at Harry for seemingly no reason as he finished the headache solution; Harry made sure his occlumency walls up correctly. Luckily, they hadn't wavered...he hoped.

"Potter? Why have you not begun? You have wasted ten minutes, potter! Why not attempt another mediocre version of a Cheering potion like the rest of these blundering idiots?" Sev-Professor Snape sneered.

"No, sir. I want to choose something that I haven't made before." Harry admitted, thinking that if his pants weren't constricting his movements his cock would have jumped into the man's hand.

"Indeed? Well then, why not make the _Rigidus Actus_ potion. Even you shouldn't be able to muddle up the Rigid movement potion. Not to worry, of course, it only makes the drinker...rigid, if you will. Same result as the _Petrificus Totalus_ charm." and then he was gliding (the great bat) over to Draco Malfoy to tell him the coloring of his potion was good, and he need not add anymore calves brains.

Harry turned the page, looking over the potion he was instructed to make. With a promise from Hermione she would un-petrify him, a quick ajustment to the painful throbbing in his pants, and he hurried to the student cuboard to get the ingredients he would need for the potion.

 

"Hermione! It's supposed to be a royal blue color! **Not** bloody sea foam green!" he hissed in her ear, panicking.

"Well, I dont know! Did you add the ground aconite leaves before or after the clockwise turns?" She asked, hurrying to fill her empty vial with her own potion, which just so happened to shrink the drinker to the size of a house elf.

"Bottle your potions now, and head to my desk single file." Snape said, with a glance around the room, eyes lingering on Harry's smirkingly for only a moment.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered, his erection returning full-on with only a glance from the man. Harry bottled his own mis-coloured potion and slid into line last. He watched as his classmates got cheerful, turned colors, changed appearances, and shrunk (in Hermione's case.)

Hermione squealed as she continued to shrink, bypassing the size of a house elf and ending up the size of a gnome. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She ran out of the dungeons, in the direction of the hospital wing, ignoring the remaining Slytherin's loud snickering, as they too filed out, having tested their own potions and received antidotes.

Harry awkwardly took his place in front of Snape's desk, being the last student left in the classroom.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, sitting on the corner of the desk, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface in a wickedly gleeful way. 

Harry swallowed, once again fully aware of the need to visit the bathroom to wank. He nodded and cautiously lifted the vial to his mouth, drinking it down with only a slight tremor in his arms.

A golden aura filled the room, stripping Harry of his clothes, radiating off of every inch of his body, tingling every one of his senses.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, his lips being the only thing that could move, as he stood rigid in place.

"My, my, Mr. Potter, what a predicament you are in. I can't say that I'm not thoroughly glad I had the class leave after recieving their antidotes now...Imagine what that vile Skeeter woman could write about this!" Snape smirked, the wicked gleam in his eyes ever present.

Harry didn't have to imagine...he could see the head-lines now, announcing that their precious Boy-Who-Lived stood naked, alone in front of the potions master, unable to move, with a now faint golden glimmer to his skin. Not to mention the raging hard-on that he would not be able to get rid of until he'd recieved an antidote.

Harry could tell his cheeks were bright red with embarrasment as Snape slowly looked him over, missing no stray freckle nor scar. 

A hand splayed over his abdomen, "From Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, I presume?" The older man raised one curved eyebrow.

"A few, most from the Dursleys," Harry answered truthfully. "Ah," Snape didn't pry, letting his hand run across Harry's wiry muscles, made possible by manual labor and flying.

"And I take it you are enjoying this?" the pale hand ghosted over his hip bone, casually dropping lower. Harry moaned, answering the question that really didn't need an answer.

"God, yes!" he moaned as the potion stained fingners touched the top of his cock, circling around to trace over his sac. Harry knew that if he could move he'd be bucking his hips into those hands.

Harry's own green orbs glanced upwards, gazing into the potion master's obsidian eyes, seeing the conflict raging in them. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, mostly ignoring his own small squeak as the fingers traced upwards to the head of his cock.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should do this, and whether or not I might need to obliviate you. I'm half tempted to let morals be damned and take you over my desk right now." the velvet voice was honest.

"Then why d-don't you?" Harry stammered. 

"Because I don't know if you're still a virgin or not. I don't know if you want this and you're under the influence of a potion. It'd hardly be fair," he answered matter-of-factly. 

"Then let me clear this up for you. I am a virgin, I want you to be my first, and just give me the damn antidote," Harry growled. The potion master smirked at him before taking a corked vial from his pocket and helping Harry swallow it.

Harry sighed happily, falling into his Professor's arms, tilting his chin upwards to the older man and inwardly cheering when their lips crashed together, for a soft bone-melting kiss.

Harry moaned, throwing off the man's outer robe, and casting a wordless spell to undo the small pearly white buttons. He, too, threw that off, his hands running from the nape of Severus' neck, tweaking the hardened nipples, and caressing the hair leading from the man's belly button, down into his trousers.

Severus feasted on Harry's neck, letting the younger man remove his clothes, so they were both stark naked in his potion's classroom.

"H-harry," Severus bit back a moan as the smaller hands ghosted over his erection, "Are you sure? If I don't stop now, I might not be able to later." The older man asked, his hips bucking into the hand as Harry shamelessly started grinding against Severus' leg, between his own.

"Y-yes, I'm positive." The pleasure filled voice replied. "Thank fuck for that," Severus moaned, picking up the younger man and carrying him through the door leading to his private rooms. Severus would not let Harry lose his virginity on a **desk.**

Severus deposited Harry onto his silver and black bed, before deftly rolling onto him, grinding their erections together to create the much needed friction.

"Severus!" Harry moaned, pushing the older man's hands to his entrance. "Please," he begged weakly, knowing he couldn't take much more teasing anymore. The time for soft kisses and fleeting touches had passed, and for now they were not needed.

Severus nodded, accioed lube from the bathroom and coated his fingers. He gently bit into Harry's bottom lip, worrying it, as he slid the first finger in. Harry wiggled, feeling awkard at the intrusion, but held back the whimper during the entering of both the first and then both two fingers, however he couldn't hold back a small cry as all three fingers breached him, stretching his hole.

"Shh, your doing great," Severus said, releasing the lip and removing his fingers as he slicked his erection, lining it up with Harry's entrance.

Severus let the head pop through the ring of muscles, letting out a small moan. Severus held still, mentally post-poning his impending orgasm, and letting Harry get used to the intrusion.

"Severus, god, please, MOVE!" Harry groaned, pushing back until Severus was fully sheathed, both of them groaning in unison. Severus pulled out to the tip, before plunging back in repeatedly, changing the angle each time, wanting Harry to feel as much pleasure as he could give the younger man.

"Oh! Fuck! There!" Harry screamed, only lasting long enough for a few more thrusts before he was coming with a shout, spilling over both their stomachs. "Severus!" 

Severus thrusted thrice more before he, too, gave into the orgasm. "Harry, oh, fuck, Harry!" He groaned, landing on the bed beside Harry, sweaty and panting.

"I guess I'd better go, huh?" Harry mumbled after catching his breath. "Oh, shut up," Severus groaned, pulling a grinning Harry close before falling asleep, their sticky bodies forgotten.

Harry smiled dreamily at the tingly touch, secretly thinking, _'Only a Slytherin could have a touch like that.'_ before he, too, succumbed to sleep.


End file.
